Toi, moi et eux
by Macklefreez
Summary: Un collège, toi, moi, et tout les autres ... En fait, cet ovni vient d'un délire avec ma meilleure amie, on se demandait ce que donnerait notre vie, si c'était un manga. Et voilà, on a pondu cette histoire, UA au possible, avec des personnages complètement OOC, et complètement guimauve, mais qui reflète assez bien notre vie d'autrefois. ) Saku/Sasu et Tema/Shika très léger
1. Chapitre 1 : Un matin comme les autres

___**Bonjour, bonjour ! =)**_

___**Comment dire ... Ceci est une fiction que j'ai co-écrite avec ma meilleure amie, il y a quelques années. Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu la folle envie de la mettre ici, à mes risques et périls.**_

___**Le style d'écriture est spécial, mais c'est pour garder l'esprit de la fic' d'origine. **_

___**Cette histoire est complètement UA et les personnages OOC, mais ce qu'on voulait faire, c'était notre vie, en manga. Néanmoins chacun des caractères appartient au génialissime Masashi Kishimoto ! **_

___**Il y a un peu de Saku/Sasu et un peu de Tema/Shika mais ça reste très gentillet.**_

___**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ... Ah oui, cette fic' s'étale pour l'instant sur une dizaine de chapitre mais reste en cours d'écriture !**_

___**Bon, bonne lecture les amis ! ;)**_

___**Macklefreez.**_

* * *

___**Chapitre 1 : Un matin comme les autres.**_

**___POV Sakura_**

___Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno mais on me surnomme Saku' et j'ai 15 ans, je suis née et j'habite à Konoha. J'ai deux frères, l'un s'appelle Deidara, il est assez mignon mais très macho. Et l'autre, c'est Gaara, lui il est très gentil mais un peu trop protecteur. Ils sont tous les deux plus âgés que moi, Deidara de 1 an et Gaara de 5 ans._

"Ouuuh ! This is a SOS, don't wanna second guess …"

___Ahhh ... les Jonas Brothers ... le meilleur réveil du monde ..._

*TOC TOC TOC*

... : Sakura ! Debout ! Tu vas être en retard.  
moi : Ouais, c'est bon j'me lève Gaara …

___Ah celui-là ... Depuis que ma mère est morte et que mon père est parti c'est un vrai frère poule. Bon d'accord c'est notre tuteur à moi et à Dei' mais c'est pas une raison, impossible de s'en débarrasser.  
Oh et puis j'ai 5 min : j'me rendors._

*BOUM BOUM BOUM*

... : SAKURA ! Bouge ton cul ! On va être en retard et je pourrais pas voir Konan avant les cours.  
moi : Deidara ! C'est pas la peine de gueuler ! J'me lève !  
Dei : T'as intérêt !

___Bon allez ... J'me lève, je m'habille et j'me coiffe ..._

moi : Bonjour tout le monde !  
Gaara : Bonjour Sakura.

___Gaara, toujours aussi gentil même quand je suis en retard ! Je me demande pourquoi il a pas encore de copine ... Je m'en occuperais un jour._

Dei : Ouais, ouais c'est ça bonjour ... Bouffe vite comme ça on pourra partir plus tôt !

_… __Deidara ... _

moi : Oh c'est, bon tu vas la voir ta Konan …

___Depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, il est complètement accroc, c'est dingue ... Des fois, ça fait presque peur. Quoique moi avec Sasuke, ça doit pas être mieux ...  
Aaah Sasuke ... Ce mec, c'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi beau. Cheveux noirs, belle gueule, le rêve quoi ... Non le rêve, ça serait qu'il soit mon petit copain, mais aucun risque, on est juste des meilleurs amis c'est tout ..._

Gaara : Sakura arrête de rêver, il te reste qu'un quart d'heure pour aller au lycée ...  
moi : 15 MIN !?

___J'me dépêche de dire au revoir à Gaara et je file. Mais ?! Il est où Deidara ?! Grrr ... il m'énerve ... Il me réveille, il me crie dessus pour me dépêcher et il part sans moi ... quel enfoiré j'vous jure ... _

___Bon, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant l'entrée du bahut ..._

... : Salut Saku' !

___Oh c'est Temari, ma meilleure amie, un peu garçon manqué mais c'est une fille en or ... Du moment qu'elle s'énerve pas ... Elle est folle amoureuse de Shikamaru Nara, un grand mec brun TRES paresseux ..._

moi : Kikou Tema ! Ça va ?  
Tema : Tranquille …

___Bon j'espère qu'il va se grouiller d'arriver mon Sasuke !_

Tema: Oh tiens ! V'là ton Sasuke !  
moi : Où çà ?! Où ?! J'le vois pas ...  
Tema : Derrière toi ...  
moi : Ah oui ... 'tain ... qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ...  
... : Qui est canon ?  
moi : *murmure* Bah toi tiens ...  
Sasu : Hn … ?  
moi : Oups ... T'as entendu ?!  
Sasu : Non. Il y avait quelque chose à entendre ?  
moi : Non non ... rien. Pis dis pas bonjour surtout !  
Sasu : Ah oui ... Désolé …

___Il s'avance et me fait la bise. C'est le meilleur remonte moral que j'ai jamais eu, ça marche tout le temps ..._

... : Alors les amoureux ! Ça va ?

___Tiens, voilà Hinata, mon autre meilleure amie. Cheveux noirs, elle a aussi de très beau yeux nacrés. Elle est pratiquement toujours accompagnée d'Ino, une jeune fille très vantarde , blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle a fait chaviré le cœur de beaucoup de garçons, surtout Saï, beau mec ,très sportif, qui adore dessiner. Tout ça pour le plus grand malheur d'Hinata, même si celle-ci ne veut pas l'admettre ..._

moi : Bonjour les filles ! Et oui ça va ! Merci de t'en inquiéter ma petite Hinata ...  
Hina : Hn …

___Elle m'écoute même pas ! Son regard fixe autre chose ... Saï ... J'aurais dus m'en douter ... Elle détourne les yeux pour que personne d'autre le remarque mais je croise son regard gêné et elle émet un soupir exaspéré ... Haha ..._

moi : ... Hahahahahaha !  
Tema : Bah ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saku ?  
moi : Rien rien laisse tomber . Oh non ...  
les filles : Quoi ?  
moi : On a ce sadique d'Ebisu là ... -_-  
Hina : Oh non ... j'y avais même pas pensé. J'aime pas les maths !  
Tema : Ah oui ... Oh ! Voilà mon tit Shikamaru !Avec son frère ... Naruto ...

___Naruto est très gentil, il nous fait pas mal de cadeaux, mais c'est un gros connard ... Il est assez grand mais plus petit que son jumeau,blond, les yeux bleus. Contrairement à Shikamaru, il s'amuse TOUT le temps et n'est jamais fatigué ... Malheureusement ! Ils se chamaillent souvent avec Tema, et des fois avec Hina. Mais elle préfère Saï pour ce genre de choses ..._

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

moi : Tiens ... ça sonne.  
Tema : Naaan... pas possible.

_Qu'est ce que j'aime son ironie …_

Naru : Bon j'vous laisse ... on se voit à 10h.

___Et oui ... il n'est pas dans la même classe que nous … Enfin, une bonne nouvelle !_

* * *

_**Voici la fin du premier chapitre, assez court je dois dire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si oui, et même si non, laissez une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =) **_

_**Ah oui ! Au fait, à l'origine, pour chaque chapitre, il en existait un second, le même, avec le point de vue d'un autre personnage (souvent Temari), je voudrais savoir comment si vous préférez l'avoir, même si les dialogues seront répétés ou si vous vous voulez une Temari réduite au silence ... =P Enfin bon, donner votre avis ! =) Si pas de réponse avant mardi prochain je choisis =) ! AH !**_

_**Publication toute les mardis. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les futurs retards.**_

_**18/10/2013 : Pour me faire pardonner de ce tout petit petit chapitre, je vous promets le chapitre 1 (version Tema) ainsi que les 2 versions du chapitre 2 pour mardi prochain ! =)**_


	2. Chapitre 1 (bis) :

___**Me revoilà pour la suite de Toi, moi et eux ! =)**  
_

___**En comptant mon vote et celui de Temi-chan, cela fait donc 2 votes pour une Témari plus présente. Du coup voilà le chapitre 1 du point de vue de notre belle blonde.**_

___**Je précise qu'à partir du passage au collège, les dialogues sont les mêmes !**_

___**Voilà, bonne lecture ! =)**_

___**Macklefreez.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 (bis) :**** Un matin comme les autres**_

**POV Tema**

___Ôhayô, je m'appelle Temari No Sabaku, j'ai 15 ans. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petite et depuis, c'est mon seul frère qui s'occupe de moi. Sasori n'a que 2 ans de plus que moi mais il a retapé le CM2 lorsque nous étions encore à Suna. On se chamaille assez souvent pour un rien ...  
On se débrouille comme on peut, nous avons déménagé de Suna i ans et 6 mois et depuis nous avons voyagé dans différents villages, Kiri : 4 mois, Iwa : 1 ans, Kumo : 10 mois. Donc nous sommes à Konoha depuis 1 ans et 4 mois..._

... : TEMARI !  
moi : Hm ... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saso ?  
Saso : DEBOUT !  
moi : Ouai, ouai ... c'est ça, c'est ça …

___Non mais quel boulet j'vous jure ! On a encore le temps ! Et oui, malheureusement, on est dans le même bahut ..._

Saso : Il te reste 10 min ...  
moi : Hm ... ouai, ouai ... QUOI ?!

___Merde ... CHUI A LA BOURRE !_

Saso : Bon, j'y vais ... à tout à l'heure ...  
moi : Non, attends ! Chui bientôt prête !

*Clac*

___Rhaaaaa ! L'enculé, il est partit sans moi ! Grrr ... j'me vengerais ! Moi aussi j'dois y aller, je passe la porte, me retourne pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié ... Non c'est bon ... Oh ! Mais ce sont les clefs de mon grand frère chéri ... Niark, niark, niark, niark ! Je vais fermer à double tours, surtout qu'il finit 2h plus tôt que moi ... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Que je suis machiavélique, je m'adore .. Allez, finit de rigoler, direction le lycée, heureusement on habite pas bien loin ! Bon je cours sinon je vais vraiment arriver en retard. Ouf ! Chui arrivée, enfin ! Oh mais c'est Saku ?!_

moi : Salut Saku' !  
Saku : Kikou Tema ! Ça va ?  
moi : Tranquille ...

_C'est Sakura, ma meilleure amie, elle est super sympa et assez mignonne avec des cheveux roses : naturels, et de beaux yeux verts. Elle est folle amoureuse de Sasu-gay ! Oups, désolée : Sasuke ! C'est désespérant, quasiment toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui ... Moi j'le taquine tout le temps et j'aime bien l'appeler Sasu-gay !_

moi : Oh tiens ! V'là ton Sasuke !  
Saku : Où çà ?! Où ?! J'le vois pas ...  
moi : Derrière toi ...  
Saku : Ah oui ... 'tain ... qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ...  
... : Qui est canon ?  
Saku : *murmure* Bah toi tiens ...  
Sasu : Hn ...  
Saku : Oups ... T'as entendu ?!  
Sasu : Non. Il y avait quelque chose à entendre ?  
Saku : Non non ... rien. Pis dis pas bonjour surtout !  
Sasu : Ah oui ... Désolé ...

___Pfff, ces deux-là ... Ca se voit qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais je suppose qu'ils n'en n'ont encore conscience ... Enfin bref, dès qu'il la voit il sourit, c'est trop mimi !_

... : Alors les amoureux ! Ca va ?

___Cette voix c'est Hinata c'est sûr ! Une autre de mes amies, elle est accompagnée d'Ino, la fille qui détient le coeur de Saï : un beau gosse sportif. Malheureusement pour Hinata, même si celle-ci ne veut pas nous dire qu'elle aime CE garçon ..._

Saku : Bonjour les filles! Et oui ça va ! Merci de t'en inquiéter Hinata !

Hina : Hn …

___Hina est dans la lune, j'me demande à quoi elle pense ... Hum ! Je crois savoir : v'là Saï qui descend de son scoot !_

Saku : ... Hahahahahaha !  
moi : Bah ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saku ?  
Saku : Rien rien laisse tomber ... Oh non ...  
Ino : Quoi ?  
Saku : On a ce sadique d'Ebisu là ...  
Hina : Oh non ... j'y avait même pas pensé. J'aime pas les maths !  
moi : Ah oui ... Oh ! Voilà mon tit Shikamaru !

___Il est trop craquant ce mec ! Bon ok ok ! J'dois être la seule à l'aimer mais on y peut rien, j'ai des goûts assez zarb' : c'est un très TRES gros fainéant ... _

moi : Avec son frère ... Naruto …

___Ce sont de faux jumeaux tous les deux, Naruto nous fait plein de cadeaux mais ça reste un emmerdeur de première ... Shika est plus grand que lui de 5 cm environ, il est blond aux yeux bleus, contrairement à Shika qui lui est brun, avec des cheveux mi-long coiffés en haute queue de cheval et des yeux sombres. Naruto est un excité qui ne pense qu'a s'amuser ... Heureusement que l'on est pas dans la même classe, ils se chamaillent rarement les deux, mais quand ça arrive Shika fait presque peur ... _

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Saku : Tiens ... ça sonne.  
moi : Naaan... pas possible.  
Naru : Bon j'vous laisse ... on se voit à 10h.

* * *

_**Voilà ! =)**_

_**Petite précision : **_

_**-Pour les prochains chapitres, les deux versions seront regroupées ensemble.**_

_**-Du coup, un chapitre=les deux versions de ce chapitre !**_

_**Temi-chan : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise et j'ai suivis ton conseil ! Je t'offre une Temari arrosée de son mauvais caractère sur un beau plateau ! =) Au plaisir ! **_

_**Review, please. Non, je ne suis absolument pas en train de mendier ! **_

_**Ah oui ! Aujourd'hui (enfin plus tard dans la journée), j'ai décidé de vous offrir aussi le chapitre 2, en guise de cadeau d'excuse pour la très très petite longueur du chapitre 1 ! =) Du coup, on se revoit au chap 2 !**_


	3. Chapitre 2 :

___**Re, me revoilà pour le chap 2 ! =) J'ai mis les deux versions comme promis ! Bon, je vous avouerais que je suis un peu déçu, parce qu'en fait les deux versions sont pratiquement identiques ! Elles pensent même la même chose =), elle sont pas meilleures amies pour rien ! =)**_

___**Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

___**Chapitre 2 : Une vengeance, un appel, un moral en baisse**_

_**POV Sakura**_

___Ah ! Quelle vie merdique j'ai : le mec que j'aime ne veut pas sortir avec moi, enfin, on est quand même meilleurs amis c'est déjà ça ! Et mon frère est tellement protecteur que j'peux jamais sortir en ville avec les filles ou d'autres trucs du genre, pis elle est pourris c'te journée. On a eu droit à un cours de rattrapage de maths, deux fois l'Ebisu en une journée : en première et en dernière heure ! J'veux dormir ..._

Ebisu : Mlle Haruno !  
moi : Hein ... oui comment ?  
Ebisu : Venez au tableau et faites cet exercice ...

*Glups*

_Mince, j'ai rien écouté, chai pas comment faire ! Ah, ce prof ! J'pourrais le massacrer que j'aurais aucun regret ..._

Ebisu : Allez ! Venez !  
moi : Oui, j'arrive ...

___Ouf, ça va J'viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était que des factorisations ! Facile ..._

Ebisu : C'est bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre place …

___J'y crois pas ! J'ai l'impression que se sadique est déçu de ne pas avoir pu me gueuler dessus comme quoi j'écoutais pas ! Pfff quel cours pourris ... Oh ! Ça va sonner dans 1min et 3s, mais sachant que ma montre retarde, ça devrait sonner dans ..__._

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

___Voilà !_

Tema : Ouff! Enfin dehors ... l'Ebisu nous en a fait bavé aujourd'hui!  
moi : Ouai ! Trop ...  
Tema : Tu me raccompagne aujourd'hui ?!  
moi : Ouai, ok !  
tout les autres : Salut le filles !  
moi,Tema : A plus !

___Allez hop , direction chez Tema ! _

Tema : He ! Tu sais quoi, j'ai fait une blague à mon grand frère chéri ce matin = P  
moi : Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce coup-ci ? Encore le coup du seau d'eau ?  
Tema : Non ... j'ai fermé la porte à double tours ... vu qu'il a oublié ses clefs et qu'il a fini y a 2h ...  
moi : Non ?!  
Tema : Si ! °  
moi : WOUAH la la ! Il va gueuler !  
Tema : Bah non. puisque t'es là ...  
moi : Ah ! T'as bien calculé ton coups toi ?! Hein ?!  
Tema : Et ouai ! Niark, niark, niark ... je suis trop forte, et machiavélique en plus ! Je m'adore !  
moi : No coment' ...

___Arrivées devant chez elle15 min plus tard. Et bah oui, on a pas mal rigolé en chemin ..._

Saso : TEMARI ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! CA FAIT 2H15 QUE JE POIRAUTE ICI ! ET J'AI UNE TONNE D'EXOS A FAIRE POUR DEMAIN !  
moi : *se bouchant les oreilles* T'avais pas dis qu'il crierait pas ?!  
Tema : *idem* Bah si mais ...  
Saso : Ho ! Salut Saku ! Ca va ?  
moi : Heu ... oui très bien, à part que j'ai un peu mal au oreilles ...  
Saso : Désolé …

___Et bah voilà, c'était pas dur ! T'as du bol Temari, grâce à moi il va peut-être oublier, mais c'est pas encore gagner !_

Tema : Bon ... On va faire notre tonne 1/2 d'exos de maths ?  
moi : Ouais …

___On monte les escaliers et on arrive dans sa chambre ..._

Tema : Bon ... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
moi : On appelle Ino et Hinata en conversation groupée ?  
Tema : Ok !

___Tema prend le tél et appelle les filles, tant pis pour les exos ! L'Ebisu n'y verras rien, pis bon, 15 exos à faire pour demain : on va laisser tomber !_

Tema : Salut les filles !  
Hina, Ino : Salut !  
Tema : Vous avez fait vos exos ? Pas nous ...  
Hina : Moi j'en ais fait cinq ...  
Ino : Tu me passe les soluc' ?!  
Hina : Hm ... Non !  
Ino : Pfff ...  
moi : A part ça quoi de neuf ?  
Hina : Bah ... rien ...  
Ino : Ben moi ... Ah si !  
Nous : Quoi ?  
Ino : Saï m'a demandé de sortir avec lui !  
Hina : QUOI ?!  
Tema, moi : NON ?!  
Ino : SI !  
Hina : Ah ... mais ... mais chui contente pour toi ...

___Hina, Hina, Hina ... Toujours à cacher ses sentiments, on entend bien qu'elle n'est pas si contente qu'elle veut nous le faire croire. Elle doit être au bord des larmes ..._

Tema : Ouai ... c'est cool pour toi !  
Hina : Bon je dois y aller ... a demain les filles ...  
Nous : A plus ...

*Clac, bip ... bip ... bip ...*

___La pauvre Hina, elle doit être triste !_

Tema : Elle est pas dans son assiette la Hina ...  
moi : ouai ...  
Tema : Ca se voit qu'elle est amoureuse de Saï ...  
moi : Clair ... elle aurait dût le dire plus tôt ...  
Tema : Maintenant la place est prise ...  
moi : Pis Ino là ...  
Tema : Elle doit même pas s'en douter que Hina aime CE mec ...  
moi : Toujours aussi aveugle ...  
Tema : Mais ça s'arrangera ... Hina va trouver quelqu'un d'autre ...  
moi : J'espère …

___Oui, j'espère de tout mon coeur ..._

___**Chapitre 2 (bis) :**_

_**POV Tema**_

___Pfff ... J'aime pas les cours de maths, surtout quand on en a deux dans la même journée. Pis ça fait chier, j'peux même pas mater ... Bon OK il dort TOUT LE TEMPS en maths mais bon, il est mignon quand il dort, il a l'air paisible, tranquille, insouciant. Et il sourit souvent quand je jette un coup d'œil rapide … Ah ! Si ! En fin de compte, j'aime bien les cours de maths, pour dessiner !_

Ebisu : Mlle Haruno !  
moi : Hein ... oui comment ?  
Ebisu : Venez au tableau et faites cet exercice ...

*Glups*

___Hahahahaha ! Elle est mal la Saku ! Elle rêvait, de Sasuke peut-être. Mais ce ne sont que des factorisations, déjà le nom pas compliqué ! En tout cas, vu que c'est une intello, en classe, elle devrait faire ça en 2 min 30..._

Ebisu : Allez ! Venez !  
moi : Oui, j'arrive …

___Ooooh ! Y'a Sasuke qui la regarde, et fixement en plus, surtout amoureusement va-t-on dire ... Elle a pas dût s'en rendre compte autrement elle serait toute rouge._

Ebisu : C'est bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre place …

___Bah voilà, c'était facile, elle a battu son record qui était de 2 min 30 en ne mettant que 2 min et Sasuke a bien put se rincer l'œil. C'est vrai qu'à cause de l'uniforme, nous les filles, on est obligées de porter une jupe ..._

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Tema : Ouff ! Enfin dehors ... l'Ebisu nous en a fait bavé aujourd'hui !  
moi : Ouai ! Trop ...  
Tema : Tu me raccompagne aujourd'hui ?!  
moi : Ouai, ok !  
tout les autres : Salut le filles !  
moi,Tema : A plus !

___J'imagine déjà le tête que va faire mon frère ... _

Tema : He ! Tu sais quoi, j'ai fait une blague à mon grand frère chéri ce matin  
moi : Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce coup-ci ? Encore le coup du seau d'eau ?  
Tema : Non ... j'ai fermé la porte à double tours ... vu qu'il à oublié ses clefs et qu'il a fini y a 2h ...  
moi : Non ?!  
Tema : Si !  
moi : WOUAH la la ! Il va gueuler !  
Tema : Bah non. Puisque t'es là ...  
moi : Ah ! T'as bien calculé ton coups toi ?! Hein ?!  
Tema : Et ouai ! Niark, niark, niark ... je suis trop forte, et machiavélique en plus ! Je m'adore !  
moi : No coment' ...

___Devant chez moi 15 min plus tard …_

Saso : TEMARI ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! CA FAIT 2H, 15MIN ET 19S QUE JE POIRAUTE ICI ! ET J'AI UNE TONNE D'EXOS A FAIRE POUR DEMAIN !  
moi : *se bouchant les oreilles* T'avais pas dis qu'il crierait pas ?!  
Tema : *idem* Bah si mais ...  
Saso : Ho ! Salut Saku ! Ca va ?  
moi : Heu ... oui très bien, à part que j'ai un peu mal aux oreilles ...  
Saso : Désolé …

___Ouf ! Grâce à Saku il va peut-être oublier, enfin je dis bien PEUT-ETRE !_

Tema : Bon ... On va faire notre tonne 1/2 d'exos de maths ?  
moi : Ouai …

___On arrive dans la magnifique chambre qu'est la mienne, je crois que c'est la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais eu. Depuis le temps qu'on est là je ne m'en suis jamais lassée, chui folle quand même !_

Tema : Bon ... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
moi : On appelle Ino et Hinata en conversation groupée ?  
Tema : Ok !

___Je prend le tél et j'appelle les filles ... Les exos ... Pff, qui est le crétin qui a inventé ça, de toutes façons le pauvre Ebisu peut toujours rêver pour qu'on les fasse !_

Tema : Salut les filles !  
Hina, Ino : Salut !  
Tema : Vous avez fait vos exos ? Pas nous ...  
Hina : Moi j'en ais fait cinq ...  
Ino : Tu me passe les soluc' ?!  
Hina : Hm ... Non !  
Ino : Pfff ...  
moi : A part ça quoi de neuf ?  
Hina : Bah ... rien ...  
Ino : Ben moi ... Ah si !  
Nous : Quoi ?  
Ino : Saï m'a demandé pour sortir avec lui !

Hina : QUOI ?!  
Tema, moi : NON ?!  
Ino : SI !  
Hina : Ah ... mais ... mais chui contente pour toi ...

___Ah la la, la tite Hinata, faudra bien qu'elle avoue un de ces jours, elle l'aime Saï ! Elle l'aime, c'est sur et certain ..._

Tema : Ouai ... c'est cool pour toi !  
Hina : Bon je dois y aller ... a demain les filles ...  
Nous : A plus ...

*Clac, bip ... bip ... bip ...*

___La grosse mito ! Elle a rien de prévu ce soir : elle me l'a certifié ce matin même ... Elle l'a fait exprès, elle doit pleurer c'est sûrement ça._

Tema : Elle est pas dans son assiette la Hina ...  
moi : ouai ...  
Tema : Ca se voit qu'elle est amoureuse de Saï ...  
moi : Clair ... elle aurait dût le dire plus tôt ...  
Tema : Maintenant la place est prise ...  
moi : Pis Ino là ...  
Tema : Elle doit même pas s'en douter que Hina aime CE mec ...  
moi : Toujours aussi aveugle ...

Tema : Mais ça s'arrangera ... Hina va trouver quelqu'un d'autre ...  
moi : J'espère …

___Moi aussi j'espère ! Elle irait bien avec Naruto tiens, enfin on verra ça plus tard. Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce boulet. Pis ce crétin me colle trop aux bask' pour qu'il voit qu'Hina est très jolie. Il m'énerve ! Chui sur que si il savait que j'aimais son frère il me lâcherait un peu, mais si je lui dit il va aller le répéter à tout le monde ! Pour l'instant, y'a que les filles, Choji et Sasuke qui le savent ..._

* * *

_**Bon, bah voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez des petites reviews que je me rende compte si ça vous plait ou pas et pis à mardi prochain ! =)**_

_**Effectivement, il y a un léger problème au niveau des noms en début de dialogues (c'est incompréhensible ce que je dit !). Enfin bref, dans le pov Tema, le moi qui aurait du être Tema est en fait Sakura ! Mais sinon, tout est en ordre, ce sont bien les pensées de Temari, il suffit juste de remplacer moi par Saku ! =) Désolée ! ^^'**_


	4. Chapter 3 :Un cours de sport intéressant

_**Salut, salut ! =) Bon bah v'là le chapitre 3. Je dois dire que celui là, je l'aime bien ! =) En même temps, vu que hypothétiquement, dans cette fic, je représente Sakura, du coup ... Enfin vous verrez !**_

_**Ma petite Temi-chan, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Pour Ino et Hina, c'est marrant que tu le prennes comme ça parce que cette histoire est vraiment arrivé ! En fait chaque personnage de cette fic' représente une personne que j'ai connu il y a trois ans. Et quelques semaines après avoir écris ce chapitre le garçon représenté par Saï m'a demandé ce qui, pour moi, se passerait, si lui et la fille représentée par Ino sortaient ensemble dans le dos d'une de mes meilleures amies, évidemment représentée par Hinata ! Enfin, voilà ! =) Désolée pour le petit problème technique la smaine dernière et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquée. Enfin bon, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !**_

**_Bon, bah bonne lecture ! =)_**

**_Macklefreez_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un cours de sport intéressant**

**POV Sakura :**

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

___Enfin ! Ca y est, on est sortit ! On vient de faire les moyens de contraception en SVT ... Beurk !_

Tema : 'Tain ! Ce cours d'SVT était vraiment dégueu' !  
Lee : Non ! Il était extra ! J'adore Jiraya il est trop bien comme prof.  
Tema : Normal que tu l'aimes bien, vous êtes aussi obsédés l'un que l'autre ...  
moi : T'as raison Tema. Mais maintenant chui dégoûtée . Heureusement que c'est la récrée !  
Tema : Ouais, clair ! Après on a sport !  
moi : Youpi ! J'pourrais mater !  
Saï : Tu pourras mater qui ?  
moi : Mais personne !  
Saï : Ouais c'est ça, c'est ça ...  
moi : N'importe quoi !

___Ouf ... faut pas qu'il le sache que je suis à fond sur Sasuke ! Pour l'instant, y'a que les filles qui sont au courant !_

Saï : Moi j'pourrais voir Ino en short ...  
Tema : Toi aussi t'es un petit pervers hein ?!  
Saï : Mais non pas du tout !  
Lee : En tous cas tu ne me rattraperas jamais.  
moi : Non, aucun risque ...  
Tema : T'es bien trop pervers pour ça.  
moi : Hahaha

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

___Bon ... Direction le cours de sport avec Gaï, un taré qui nous épuise au bout d'un quart d'heure. On arrive enfin dans le gymnase, on se change dans les vestiaires ... Normal en même temps._

Gaï : Bon, ceux qui veulent faire foot, à droite et ceux qui veulent faire escalade à gauche …

___J'me met à gauche ! Avec Sasuke ... coooool ! Tema et Hina se mettent à droite avec Shika. Oh ! Avec moi y'a aussi Ino et Saï ! Oh non, pauvre Temari ... Y'a Naruto aussi, j'espère que Shika et lui ne vont pas se disputer ... Ça serait un vrai carnage ... Et oui, sur les 5 fois qu'ils se sont "battus", 3 fois c'était en cours de sport et 2 fois dans la cour ... Et pis, en plus, ils ont commencé à vraiment se chamailler depuis que Tema est arrivée, moi qui les connaît depuis la primaire, c'était la première fois que je voyais Shika autant en rogne ! Y'a anguille sous roche moi je vous dit !_

moi : Ma pauvre Tema, tu vas devoir supporter Naruto  
Tema : Oh non … Mais pourquoi ça doit être SA classe qui fait sport avec nous ...  
Naru : Yeah ! Chui là Tema !  
Shika : Rho, mais ta gueule Naruto !  
Tema : Tien tu t'es réveillé toi ?!  
Shika : Gnnnnn …

___D'accord ... Et bah si ça continu comme ça, Naruto va se retrouver à l'hôpital ! Quiconque réveille Shika quand il est en train de dormir profondément, a part peut-être Temari (no coment), se retrouve avec un poing entre les deux yeux ... Même Sasuke ! Et sauf les profs aussi, mais vu qu'il est tout le temps vers le fond de la classe, les profs ne le repèrent pas souvent ..._

moi : J'ai un peu peur que Shika pète un câble ...  
Tema : Hm ... pourquoi ?  
moi : Parce que si Naruto le re-reveille en gueulant, ça va mal finir ...  
Tema : Ouai, peut-être ...  
moi : * murmurant* ... pis peut-être à propos de toi aussi ...  
Tema : Hein ?! T'as dis quelque chose ?  
moi : Non, non rien ... Bon on se sépare, à toutes !  
Tema : A plus tard !

___Malheureusement, on fait pas foot et escalade dans la même salle, dommage ..._

Gaï : Bla ... Bla ... Bla …

___Pff ... C'est saoulant les explications ... Ah, youpi ! On va grimper ! Chui avec Sasuke et Kushina, une fille rousse et très mignonne. OH NON ! Karin est à côté de nous avec Kin et Tayuya, ce sont LES poufs et cette "chose" là, c'te Karin a des vues sur MON Sasuke ... Grrr ! Je la hais ! Bon, je monte, c'est Sasuke qui m'assure ! Hihi._

Sasu : Ca va là-haut ?  
moi : Oui, Oui …

_Tiens, j'ai l'impression que Sasuke est partis ... J'ose pas me retourner, si je vois le vide je vais sûrement avoir peur, chui arrivée en haut._

moi : SEC !  
... : OK ! Vas-y !

___J'me laisse descendre et je m'assoies dans mon baudrier ... Tout va bien, je descend doucement. Je regarde vite fait en bas. Putain ... Je crois que c'est Karin qui m'assure ! J'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi c'est elle et pas Sasuke qui m'assure ? Au secours ..._

*Clac*

Gaï : Ca va mieux Sasuke ?  
Sasu : Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !

___Ouf, il est revenu ... Euh … Je descend un peu vite là, non ? Mais, mais ... ELLE M'A LACHEE LA SALOPE !_

moi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
Tout les autres sauf les pétasses : Sakura !

___Aaaah ! Je tombe, j'ai peur, maman ! Je crois que je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Je n'aurais même pas pus dire à Sasuke que je l'aimais ... Je veux pas voir ça !_

... : Hop !  
moi : Hm ?!

___Oh mais ! C'est Sasuke ! Il m'a rattrapée de justesse et je suis dans ses bras ... Et ... il … il me serre contre lui ! KYAAHH_

Sasu : Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
moi : Non, ça va, merci !

___Je regarde autour de moi ... Hahaha ! La tête de Karin, c'est trop marrant ! Tout le monde a des yeux comme ça o_o ou plutot comme ça O_O ... Heureusement qu Sasuke est revenu à temps sinon j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé !_

Gaï : Bravo Sasuke ! Heureusement que tu es revenu à temps ...  
Sasu : Un coup de chance.  
moi : Merci encore !  
Gaï : Et toi Karin tu me feras 2 ou 3h de colles pour avoir lâché Sakura … Voir peut être même 5 ou 6 !  
Karin : Mais, mais ...  
Gaï : Et on discute pas … Elle aurait pû mourir !  
Karin : Hn …

___Bon, c'est pas que chui pas bien dans les bras de mon Sasuke, mais ça fait au moins 5min que j'y suis ..._

Sasu : J'te pose, attention.  
moi : D'accord.

___J'y crois pas, Ino et Saï se tiennent par la main ... Heureusement qu'Hinata ne voit pas ça …_

**POV Temari :**

_*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

___Quel cours pourris que celui d'SVT, surtout quand on fait les moyens de contraception ... Avec le prof qu'on a en plus !  
Jiraya : Élu le prof le plus pervers du monde !_

moi : 'Tain ! Ce cours d'SVT était vraiment dégueu' ...  
Lee : Non ! Il était extra ! J'adore Jiraya il est trop bien comme prof.  
moi : Normal que tu l'aimes bien, vous êtes aussi obsédés l'un que l'autre ...  
Saku : T'as raison Tema. Mais maintenant chui dégoûtée. Heureusement que c'est la récrée...  
moi : Ouai, heureusement ! Après on a sport !  
Saku : Youpi ! J'pourrais mater !

___Non mais j'y crois pas, elle ne pense vraiment qu'a son Sasuke c'est pas possible ?! Enfin remarque ... Moi aussi j'adore voir mon Shikamaru en short ..._

Saï : Tu pourras mater qui ?  
Saku : Mais personne !  
Saï : Ouai c'est ça, c'est ça ...  
Saku : N'importe quoi !

___Haha ... Elle a faillit se faire griller la Saku !_

Saï : Moi j'pourrais voir Ino en short ...  
moi : Toi aussi t'es un petit pervers hein ?!  
Saï : Mais non pas du tout !  
Lee : En tous cas tu ne me rattraperas jamais.  
Saku : Non, aucun risque ...  
moi : T'es bien trop pervers pour ça.  
Saku : Hahaha

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

___Allez, hop ! Direction le gymnase ! On se change et on rejoint Gaï, notre prof de sport : un déglingué ..._

Gaï : Bon, ceux qui veulent faire foot, à droite et ceux qui veulent faire escalade à gauche …

___Je vais suivre Shika ... Tiens, bizarre, il va à droite ! Bon, bah ... J'le suis ! Hina vient avec moi, c'est aussi bizarre, elle va pas avec Saï ... Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Lui et Ino sont ensemble, c'est pour ça que la tite Hina vient avec nous ... Sasuke, Sakura, Saï et Ino vont faire de l'escalade donc à gauche ... AAHHH ! J'vais devoir me taper Naruto ..._

Saku : Ma pauvre Tema ... tu vas devoir supporter Naruto !  
moi : Oh non ... mais pourquoi ça doit être SA classe qui fait sport avec nous ...  
Naru : Yeah ! Chui là Tema !  
Shika : Rho, mais ta gueule Naruto !  
moi : Tien tu t'es réveillé toi ?! ^_^  
Shika : Gnnnnn  
Saku : J'ai un peu peur que Shika pète un câble ...  
moi : Hm ... pourquoi ?  
Saku : Parce que si Naruto le re-reveillé en gueulant ... Ça va mal finir ...  
moi : Ouai, peut-être ...  
Saku : * murmurant* ... pis peut-être à propos de toi aussi ...  
moi : Hein ?! T'as dis quelque chose ?  
Saku : Non, non rien ... Bon on se sépare ... A toutes  
moi : A plus tard !

___On part chacune de notre côté ... C'est con, on a pas foot et escalade dans la même salle, fait chier... On fait foot avec un nouveau prof. Chai même plus comment il s'appelle, pis en plus on est pas beaucoup à faire foot !_

new prof : Bon je vais faire les équipes, alors les rouges se sera : Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et Ten-Ten …

___YEAH ! Chui pas avec Naru ! YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je vais pouvoir lui coller une bonne raclée c'te fois ... En plus on a Lee dans l'équipe ! Parce que peut-être que c'est un gros obsédé ... Mais il est assez doué pour le sport et pis chui avec Shika !_

new prof : Les bleus : Hinata, Choji, Naruto, Dosu et Shino ...  
Naru : Oh non ! Chui pas avec Tema !  
Shika : Mais tu peux pas la fermer 2 min oui ?!  
moi : Oh, oh … Mais c'est qu'il se fâche ...  
Shika : Temari ?  
moi : Oui ?  
Shika : Ta gueule !  
moi : Crétin !  
Naru : Vas-y Tema fout lui une raclée !  
moi, Shika : Toi, tais-toi !  
Naru : Waouh ! Vous y avez préparez ?  
moi, Shika : Arrêtes de dire des conneries Naru ...  
new prof : Arrêtez tous les trois ! Bon, allez, en place !

___Alors ... c'est Neji qui va au goal, Ten-Ten et moi en défense, Lee en milieu de terrain et Shika ... EN ATTAQUE ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bouffé ce matin ? Il a même pas l'air fatigué ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour ça arriverait, j'y aurais pas cru !  
Allez ... engagement ! C'est Shika qui a la balle, il la passe à Lee qui fonce vers les buts adverses, mais il est coincé par Shino ... Oh ! Il me fait la passe ! Je tire mais le ballon atterrit dans les mains de Choji ... Merde ! J'ai laissé passer une chance de marquer ..._

Shika : C'est bien Temari, mais la prochaine fois, tu viseras la lucarne, d'accord ?  
moi : Oki !

___J'en reviens pas ... IL m'a félicité ! Waouh ! Allez ... c'est reparti ... Pff, chui crevée ... Ça fait déjà 20 min qu'on joue sans s'arrêter ... Oh mon lacet est défait ! Bon, bah j'le refait ... Logique !_

* Boum*

Shika : TEMAAAAA !  
Hina : Tema !  
Naru : Oh merde !  
New prof : Mince ...

**[...]**

___Ouïlle ... J'ai un de ces mal de tête moi ... aoutch ..._

moi : Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Shika : Tema !  
Naru : Youpi ! T'es reveillée !

___Heu ... Chui allongée sur le sol et j'ai la tête dans les bras et sur les genoux de Shika ... HEIN ! Dans les bras de Shika !_

moi : Mais ... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Shika : Tu as pris un ballon en pleine tête ... *regard qui tue de la mort pour Naruto* ... de Naruto ...  
Naru : Haha ... Ca va mieux ?  
moi : Oui, oui …

___Bah ?! Tiens ! Pourquoi Naruto saigne du nez ? Et heu ... il a l'air de s'être pris une droite d'un gars de 2 mètres, tout en muscle ..._

moi : Heu ... pourquoi tu saigne du nez Naruto ?  
Naru : Heu ... j'lui dis ou pas ?  
Shika : Non !  
moi : C'est ... C'est à cause de toi Shika ?  
Shika : *baisse les yeux* Heu ... *murmure* oui ...  
moi : Quoi ?!

___C'est Shika qui a fait ça ?! Tout seul en plus ?! Saku avait raison, il a bien pété un câble ... Mais pourquoi ? Je sais pas encore ... Mon, j'essaie de me lever, dommage ... Ils sont bien confortables les genoux de Shikamaru, mais bon, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses !_

moi : *se relevant* C'est toi qui as fait ça à Naruto ?!  
Shika : *toujours les yeux baissés* Bah …

___Il a l'air d'être un peu triste, à cause de ma question ..._

Shika : *baille* Chui crevé ...  
Naru : Pas moi !  
moi, Shika : Toi, tais-toi !  
Naru : Hahahah !  
moi, Shika : Pas drôle ...  
Naru : Allez viens Tema, je vais t'aider pour aller jusqu'au banc, parce que là ... Ça fait 10min que tu est dans les vapes en plein milieu du terrain.  
moi : Oups ... Désolée ...

___Tiens, Shika n'a pas bougé ... il dort DEJA ?! Ah non ... Il lève enfin la tête, il a l'air triste ... Je crois que c'est lui que j'ai entendu avant de m'évanouir, il a hurlé mon nom, on a dut l'entendre dans tout le bahut ... Enfin, mon nom, mon surnom plutôt ... c'est la première fois qu'il m'a appelé "Tema" ! Punaise, faut que j'arrête de rougir comme ça !_

* * *

**___Bon ... bah voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine ! Avec un chapitre spéciale du point de vue de ... Ino ! Enfin ... A mardi ! =)_**

**___Mon dieu ... Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne restait que deux chapitres à la fic' originale et que donc, en auteure généreuse, il va falloir que je mette à une suite, après trois ans ! Je sens le désastre interplanétaire arriver à pleine vitesse ! ^^' _**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Impossible

**B'jour ! Pfiou ! Il était long celui là ! Et bah oui, avec tout le chapitre POV Ino, ça fait du grattage en plus ! Au programme, de l'amour, des surprises, bonnes ... ou mauvaises. Enfin en majorité mauvaises ! Et bien sûr, toujours mon sens de l'humour à tomber ! =)**

**Enfin ... Je remercie encore et toujours ma revieweuse préférée : Temi-chan ! Ouais, je sais c'est la seule ... Ça va ! Merci pour ta review, pour Ino, il va se passer des choses, peut être pas dans le sens que tu attendais et pas autant**** aussi ! Toi qui à l'air d'être une amatrice du Tema/Shika, je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Enfin au moins le début ! Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Impossible ...**

**PO****V Ino :**

_La Saku elle arrivait pas à mettre son pantalon dans les vestiaires, c'était tordant. Elle a dû avoir un choc quand Sasuke l'a rattrapée ..._

moi : Ca va Saku ? Pas trop sonnée ?  
Saku : Non, c'est bon.  
Sasu : Oui mais je vais quand même te raccompagner ...  
Saku : D'accord, si tu veux …

___... On se demande ce qu'ils vont faire hein ? Ça serait bien qu'ils s'en rendent compte : ils s'aiment tous les deux, ça crève les yeux tellement c'est évident ! Ah, là là ... J'me demande qui c'est qui va faire le premier pas, allez-y les paris sont ouverts ! Bon qu'est-ce qui fout Saï, pis d'abord ça fait 6 min qu'il devrait être sorti des vestiaires. Heureusement qu'on a la récré pour se remettre des événements qui ont eu lieu ... Ah si j'le vois, il est vers Tema et Shika ..._

Tema : Mais non, Shika ... T'es pas obligé de me raccompagner !  
Shika : Mais si !  
Tema : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
Tema : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
Tema : Non !

___L'amour commence par la guerre ... Ils ferait un couple d'enfer d'ailleurs !_

Tema : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
Tema : Bon bah si tu insistes ...  
Shika : Youpi !  
Naru : Ca fait longtemps que Shikamaru n'a pas été si content.  
Shika et Tema : Toi, tais-toi !  
Naru : Allez c'est reparti ...  
Saku : Stop ! Arrêtez !  
Saï : Elle a raison, pour une fois ...  
Saku : Tu as dis quelque chose ?!  
Saï : Non, rien ...  
Saku : J'aime mieux ça.  
Tema : A part ça, ça c'est bien passé Saku ?  
Saku : Heu non ...  
Naru : Bah ... pourquoi ?  
moi : Saku était en train de grimper ...  
Saï : Et Karin avait remplacé Sasuke pour assurer Saku, car il avait mal au ventre ...  
Sasu : Et quand je suis revenu des toilettes, Karin l'a lâchée et elle est tombée de tout en haut ...  
moi : Mais Sasuke a réussi à la réceptionner juste au bon moment ...  
ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'escalade : O_o !  
Tema : Saku ... T'as eu de la chance que Sasu-gay soit arrivé à temps.  
Sasu : Tema ...  
Tema : Quoi ?  
Sasu : J'vais te buter ...  
Shika : Tu la touche pas !

___Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Il va pas bien, il a de la fièvre, des hallucinations ? Tema peut se débrouiller toute seule, même contre Sasuke ..._

Tema : C'est bon Shika, calme-toi. Je vais bien ...  
Saku : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Shika : Elle c'est pris un ballon dans la tête de Naruto et elle est tombée dans les vappes.  
Choji : Et Shika la prise sur ses genoux ...  
Lee : Et puis il avait l'air inquiet ...  
Choji : Pis il ...  
Shika : C'est bon on a compris. Pas la peine dans rajouter …

___Ouhou ! C'est mimi tout plein ! Quel couple les deux, ils se disputent souvent, quand Shika est réveillé bien sûr, mais ils sont fait pour être ensembles... Comme Saku et Sasu. En tous cas la Tema, je sais pas comment elle fait pour aimer Shikamaru, c'est pas un mec normal, s'endormir partout, à tous moments et autant c'est inhumain ... Surtout que son frère doit avoir des sentiments pour Temari. Tiens, mais ..._

moi : Tu saignes de nez Naru ...  
Sasu : Qui est-ce qui t'as buté que j'lui fasse subir le centuple de ce qu'il t'a fait !  
Tema : C'est pers ...  
Shika : C'est moi ...  
Sasu, Saku … : TOI ?!  
Shika : *baissant les yeux* Ouais bon ça va ...  
Sasu : *prenant Shika par le col* On ne fait pas mal à mes amis même si on en fait parti ...  
Shika : *regard genre vas-y frappe moi* ...  
Tema : Mais lâche le !  
Sasu : *lâchant Shika et se détourant* Hn ... Tu te fait défendre par ta petite copine, lamentable ...  
Shika et Tema : ...  
Saku : Sasuke ! Parle un peu mieux !  
Sasu : Hn …

___Shika qu'a fait ça ?! La vache ..._

moi : Mais euh ...  
Tema : Cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi Shika lui a donné une droite ...  
Sasu : En UN coup ?!  
Naru : Oui …

___P'tin ... Shikamaru, c'est mon ami, je croyais bien le connaître mais depuis que Tema est arrivée il réagit assez bizarrement, je sais ça fait au moins 1 an qu'elle est là mais quand même. Hinata a dû tomber dans les pommes quand elle a vu Naru ..._

moi : Euh ... elle est où Hina ?  
Saï : Ben j'sais pas.  
Lee : Mais on a cours dans même pas 30 secondes !  
Sasu : Elle reviendra bien.  
moi : Dis, mon p'tit Saï, ça te dirais qu'on sèche ?  
Saï : Mais avec plaisir ma chérie, de toutes façons il nous restent 1 h de cours donc c'est pas grave.

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

moi : A plus les gens !  
tous les autres sauf Saï : A plus !

___Youpi, on sèche ! Que tous les deux en plus ... Il me prend la main, mon dieu, faut pas que je rougis, le rouge me va pas au teint ! _

Saï : On va s'acheter une glace ?  
moi : Ok

___J'en profiterais pour aller chercher un nouveau maillot de bain. C'est dans deux semaines les vacs. Je sais que Tema ne sera pas là de toutes les vacs, elle va à Suna. Hina, elle va aller à la capitale du pays du feu 2 semaines et 4 semaines a Kiri. Saku, elle, elle se paye des vacs sans ses frangins, au pays des rizières ... En gros y'a que moi qui vais rien foutre ! Ah, et Saï aussi il fait rien. He he !_

Saï : Vanille ou framboise ?  
moi : Hein ...  
Saï : Deux !  
moi : Quoi ?  
Saï : Ta glace ...  
moi : Ah ! Euh ... les deux ?  
Serveuse : Okay

**[...]**

Saï : On est arrivé ...  
moi : Hm ... tu disais ?  
Saï : Qu'on était arrivé chez toi ...  
moi : Ah oui, désolée. Câlin ?

___Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien dans ses bras ..._

Saï : A demain ...  
moi : *me mettant sur la pointe des pieds* Je t'aime.  
Saï : *m'embrassant* Moi aussi je t'aime ...

___Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ... Mon elles sont où mes clefs ?! Mais c'est … Et merde ! Y'avait Hina ! Depuis combien de temps elle était là. Ça fait déjà 5 min que Saï est parti mais … Oh je crois qu'elle pleure ..._

moi : Hinata !  
Hina : *part en courant* ...  
Maman : Ino ! C'est qui ce garçon ?! Tu n'as pas ma permission pour le fréquenter !  
moi : Euh ... il s'appelle Saï.  
Maman : Saï ... celui de l'orphelinat ?!  
moi : Oui.  
Maman : C'est une mauvaise fréquentation ! Il est connu de la police ! Et il n'est pas du même rang social que nous ! La prochaine fois, tu choisiras quelqu'un de mieux, comme Sasuke Uchiwa par exemple.  
moi : Mais M'man !  
Maman : Y'a pas de mais ! Files dans ta chambre, interdiction de sortie jusqu'au nouvel ordre ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de préciser que tu n'as plus le droit de le revoir !  
Ino : Oui, maman ...

_Putain … Dans quelle mouise je me suis foutue …_

**POV Tema :**

___Enfin sortie, je n'aime pas spécialement les cours de sport mais je dois dire que celui-là a été super ! Extra si Naruto ne m'avait pas envoyé le ballon en pleine tête ... Le match s'est terminé sur le score de 5-2, pour mon équipe, sachant que je n'ai pas joué. Ça doit sûrement être pour ça d'ailleurs ... Pis Shika ne m'a pas reparlé depuis que je suis allée m'asseoir ..._

Shika : Tiens, v'là Saï ...  
Naru : Hé ! Saï !  
Saï : Salut les gars.  
moi : Hum ... !  
Saï : Ah désolé Tema, j't'avais pas vu.  
moi : Ouais, ouais ...  
Shika : Au fait, Temari ...  
moi : Tu t'es réveillé ... Tiens donc !  
Shika : Oui bon bah ça va … Ça va ta tête ?  
moi : Euh ... oui.  
Shika : J'vais te raccompagner chez toi ...  
moi : Mais non, Shika ... T'es pas obligé de me raccompagner ...  
Shika : Mais si !  
moi : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
moi : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
moi : Non !

___Mais il est chiant ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, ça serait bien qu'il me raccompagne. Et pis ça fait quand même 5 min qu'on se prend la tête pour une débilité ..._

moi : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
moi : Bon bah si tu insistes ...  
Shika : Youpi !  
Naru : Ca fait longtemps que Shikamaru n'a pas été si content.  
Shika et moi : Toi, tais-toi !  
Naru : Allez c'est reparti ...  
Saku : Stop ! Arrêtez !  
Saï : Elle a raison, pour une fois ...  
Saku : Tu as dis quelque chose ?!  
Saï : Non, rien ...  
Saku : J'aime mieux ça.  
moi : A part ça, ça c'est bien passé Saku ?  
Saku : Heu ...  
Naru : Bah ... pourquoi ?  
Ino : Saku était en train de grimper ...  
Saï : Et Karin avait remplacé Sasuke pour assurer Saku, car il avait mal au ventre ...  
Sasu : Et quand je suis revenu des toilettes, Karin l'a lachée et elle est tombée de tout en haut ...  
Ino : Mais Sasuke a réussi à la réceptionner juste au bon moment ...

___Elle a eu de la chance Saku, beaucoup de chances ..._

moi : Saku ... T'as eu de la chance que Sasu-gay soit arrivé à temps.  
Sasu : Tema ...  
moi : Quoi ?  
Sasu : J'vais te buter ...  
Shika : Tu la touches pas !  
moi : C'est bon Shika, calme-toi. Je vais bien ...  
Saku : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Shika : Elle c'est pris un ballon dans la tête de Naruto et elle est tombée dans les vappes.  
Choji : Et Shika l'a prise sur ses genoux ...  
Lee : Et puis il avait l'air inquiet ...  
Choji : Pis il ...  
Shika : C'est bon on a compris. Pas la peine dans rajouter …

___Pourquoi il devient rouge ! Il me cacherait pas des choses par hasard ?! En tous cas, aucune chance pour qu'il m'aime, ce crétin ... Je sais qu'il me regarde souvent, et du coin de l'œil ou quand il fait semblant de dormir mais même ..._

Ino : Tu saignes de nez Naru ...  
Sasu : Qui est-ce qui t'as buté que j'lui fasse subir le centuple de ce qu'il t'a fait !  
moi : C'est pers ...  
Shika : C'est moi ... _ _'

Saku, Sasu … : TOI ?!  
Shika : *baissant les yeux* Ouais ... Désolé ...  
Sasu : *prenant Shika par le col* On ne fait pas mal à mes amis même si on en fait parti ...  
Shika : *regard genre vas-y frappe moi* ...  
moi : Mais lache-le !  
Sasu : *lachant Shika et se détournant* Hn ... Tu te fait défendre par ta petite copine, lamentable ...  
Shika et Tema : ...  
Saku : Sasuke ! Parle un peu mieux !  
Sasu : Hn …

___Sasuke ! J'te déteste, il a osé dire que ... Il mériterait une bonne baffe de mon cru ! Ce connard, il n'a pas intérêt à toucher mon Shika même si celui-ci le prendrait mal ..._

Ino : Mais ... euh ...  
moi : Cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi Shika lui a donné une droite ...  
Sasu : En UN coup ?!  
Naru : Ouais ...  
Ino : Euh ... elle est où Hina ?  
Saï : Ben ... chai pas.  
Lee : Mais on a cours dans même pas 30 secondes !  
Sasu : Elle reviendra bien.  
Ino : Dis, mon p'tit Saï, ça te dirais qu'on sèche ?  
Saï : Mais avec plaisir ma chérie, de toutes façons il nous restent 1 h de cours donc c'est pas hyper grave.

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Ino : A plus les gens !  
tous les autres sauf Saï : A plus !  
moi : Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul devant le bahut, on va où ?  
Shika : Euh ... on verra. Allez viens.

___1 h à tuer avant de rentrer chez moi, sinon je vais croiser mon frère et j'ai pas envie qu'il me pose des questions. Mieux vaudrais passer ce sujet sous silence . Je suis avec Shikamaru de toutes façons. Dans ... 1 h 30 mon frère va se tailler avec ses potes ... donc à 18 h._

Shika : Ciné ? Ou pas ciné ?  
moi : Rassure-moi ... tu te fous de ma gueule là ?  
Shika : Euh non. Pourquoi ? J'devrais ?  
moi : Tu n'as pas envie de dormir ?  
Shika : Non ...  
moi : Tu t'endormiras pas au ciné hein ?!  
Shika : Euh ... j'sais pas ...  
moi : Dis non et promets !  
Shika : Galère ...  
moi : Quoi ?! Répètes un peu, j'ai pas bien entendu.  
Shika : D'accord, d'accord je m'endormirais pas, promis.  
moi : C'est bien.

___Mouahahahahah ! Je lui ais fait promettre en plus. Il sait ce qui l'attend si il s'endort. Avec le ciné, je vais rentrer chez moi vers 18 h 30 donc tout va bien ! Je vais pas croiser mon frère ... youpi !_

Shika : On choisit quoi ?  
moi : Euh ... celui-là ?  
Shika : Oki

**[...]**

___C'était super ! Le film était extra ! En plus j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de mon bien-aimé ... Non le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Il a rien dit quand même ... Zarbi, zarbi ..._

Shika : Voilà, on est arrivé ...  
moi : Oui ... *murmurant* malheureusement  
Shika : Hein ?  
moi : Rien, rien.  
Shika : Bon, bah ... salut ...  
moi : Salut ...  
Shika : *se rapprochant et hésitant* ... A demain ...  
moi : ...

_*Kiss*_

___Euh ... BUG. BUG. BUG. ARRET COMPLET DU SYSTEME ! Non quand même pas à ce point là ... Euh ... En fait si ! Il fait quoi là, pourquoi il se rapproche de plus en plus ?! Il ... Il a ... j'ai ... il m'a ... lui ... moi ... je ... euh, j'en suis où là ? Ah oui, donc ... il m'a embrassé sur le coin des lèvres ! Il ... j'suis perdu ... J'vais quand même rentrer à l'intérieur. Ça fait au moins 5 min qu'il est parti ... Aaaaaah, je l'aime ..._

moi : Aaaaaaaaaaaah  
... : Salut amour ! Ça va ?  
moi : Suigetsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?! Comment t'es entré et m'appelle pas comme ça bordel !  
Suig : Bah je suis entré par la porte, comme tout le monde ...  
moi : Connard, c'est grand-père qui t'as envoyé hein ?!  
Suig : Oui.  
moi : Mais j'veux pas me marier avec toi !  
Suig : T'y peut rien. C'est ton père, le 3° kazekage (1) de Suna qui nous a fiancés à la naissance ...  
moi : J'ai dis non, de toutes façons il est mort ... et j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Suig : Ca changeras rien, je t'aurais bien un jour ou l'autre … Bye, ma … fiancée.  
moi : Adieu plus tôt !

**(1) : Logiquement, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous connaissez Naruto, mais au cas où, le kazekage, est le chef du visage des sables, et le 3ème, est le père de Tema. Ah je l'avais déjà écris ? Bon, ok ... Je sors **

**POV Saku :**

___P'tin ! C'est chiant de s'habiller en étant à moitié assommée ! Enfin, assommée, par la chute, parce qu'autrement je me suis rien pris dans la gueule, c'est déjà ça ... Quoique, j'ai bien failli me prendre une petite porte en pleine face mais j'lai esquivé, en rentrant dans Saï je crois ... _

Ino : Ca va Saku ? Pas trop sonnée ?  
moi : Non, c'est bon.  
Sasu : Oui mais je vais quand même te raccompagner ...  
moi : D'accord ... si tu veux …

___Oh Sasukeeeeeee va me raccompagner ... Je suis en plein rêve … Je sens que ça va être marrant, si on ne croise pas un de mes frères bien sûr, cela va de soi. Deidara doit être avec sa bande et Gaara, bah ... à son job je crois, son job, ses études plutôt. Je sais plus quand il fini ... En tous cas je crois, j'espère surtout, que je vais pas le croiser ! Oh v'là Tema et Shikamaru, encore en train de se chamailler, comme d'hab'._

Tema : Mais non, Shika ... T'es pas obligé de me raccompagner ...  
Shika : Mais si !  
Tema : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
Tema : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
Tema : Non !

___Peuvent se lâcher deux minutes ces deux-là, c'est pas possible ! Ils sont très zarb' les deux, un jour ils s'entendent bien (ils se parlent presque pas quoi) et le lendemain ils se disputent comme un vieux couple ... Ça fait au moins 5 min que ça dure !_

Tema : Non !  
Shika : Si !  
Tema : Bon bah si t'insiste ...  
Shika : Youpi !  
Naru : Ca fait longtemps que Shikamaru n'a pas été si content.  
Shika et Tema : Toi, tais-toi !  
Naru : Allez c'est reparti ...  
moi : Stop ! Arrêtez !  
Saï : Elle a raison, pour une fois ...  
moi : Tu as dis quelque chose ?!  
Saï : Non, rien ...  
moi : J'aime mieux ça.  
Tema : A part ça, ça s'est bien passé Saku ?  
moi : Heu ... non ...  
Naru : Bah ... pourquoi ?  
Ino : Saku était en train de grimper ...  
Saï : Et Karin avait remplacé Sasuke pour assurer Saku, car il avait mal au ventre ...  
Sasu : Et quand je suis revenu des toilettes, Karin l'a lachée et elle est tombée de tout en haut ...  
Ino : Mais Sasuke a réussi à la réceptionner juste au bon moment ...  
Tema : Saku ... t'as eu de la chance que Sasu-gay soit arrivé à temps.  
Sasu : Tema ...  
Tema : Quoi ?  
Sasu : J'vais te buter ...  
Shika : Tu la touche pas !

___Houlà ! Il délire Shika ?! Il protège Tema ! Mais où va-t-on bon sang, mais où va-t-on ?! Vers l'amour fou je crois._

Tema : C'est bon Shika, calme-toi. Je vais bien ...  
moi : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Shika : Elle c'est pris un ballon dans la tête de Naruto et elle est tombée dans les vappes.  
Choji : Et Shika la prise sur ses genoux ...  
Lee : Et puis il avait l'air inquiet ...  
Choji : Pis il ...  
Shika : C'est bon on a compris. Pas la peine dans rajouter …

___Il rougit ! Il rougit ! C'est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche ! En plus il l'a raccompagne ! Il va en profiter, ils seront un peu seul ! Ça leur feras pas de mal ..._

Ino : Tu saignes de nez Naru ...  
Sasu : Qui est-ce qui t'as buté que j'lui fasse subir le centuple de ce qu'il t'a fait !  
Tema : C'est pers ...  
Shika : C'est moi ...  
Saku,moi … : TOI ?!  
Shika : *baissant les yeux* Ouais ... Désolé ...  
Sasu : *prenant Shika par le col* On ne fait pas mal à mes amis même si on en fait parti ...  
Shika : *regard genre vas-y frappe moi* ...  
Tema : Mais lâche-le !  
Sasu : *lâchant Shika et se détourant* Hn ... Tu te fait défendre par ta petite copine, lamentable ...  
Shika et Tema : ...  
moi : Sasuke ! Parle un peu mieux !  
Sasu : Hn …

___Mais il le fait exprès ou il est comme ça naturellement ?! Il peut même pas rester 10 min tranquille Sasuke ! Déjà tout à l'heure j'ai cru qu'il aller zigouiller Karin, pas que ce soit une grande perte mais bon, et maintenant qu'il allait frapper Shika. Ok, ok, il aurait pas dû faire ça à son frère mais c'est pas une raison !_

Ino : Mais ... euh ...  
Tema : Cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi Shika lui a donné une droite ...  
Sasu : En UN coup ?!  
Naru : Oui …

___Il c'est fait démonter Naru. Mortel ... Note pour plus tard : ne jamais déranger ou mettre en colère Shika (même si ça arrive pas souvent)._

Ino : Euh ... elle est où Hina ?  
Saï : Ben ... j'sais pas.  
Lee : Mais on a cours dans même pas 30 secondes !  
Sasu : Elle reviendra bien.  
Ino : Dis, mon p'tit Saï, ça te dirais qu'on sèche ?  
Saï : Mais avec plaisir ma chérie, de toutes façons il nous restent 1 h de cours donc c'est pas grave.

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Ino : A plus les gens !  
tous les autres sauf Saï : A plus !

**[...]**

___J'ai appris que mon petit Sasuke irait à Suna pendant les vacs et qu'il ferait sûrement le voyage avec Tema ... Elle me l'avait pas dit c'te traître ! Vais me venger, je sais pas encore quand, ni comment mais je me vengerais ! Au faite je sais toujours pas pourquoi elle doit y aller, elle veut pas me le dire ! Enfin bref, je vais me retrouver toute seule pendant trois semaines ! Sans mes frangins ! Le rêve ..._

Sasu : On est arrivé ...  
moi : Hein ?! Quoi ?!  
Sasu : On est devant chez toi là !  
moi : Ah oui déjà !  
Sasu : Bon, à demain !  
moi : Ouai, à de...

___Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Il m'a pris et soulevé le menton. Att ... attends, pause ! Il va M'EMBRASSER là, je rêve ! Il s'approche, tout doucement, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques cm des miennes ! Encore un peu ..._

... : COUCOU LES GENS !  
Sasu : *se redressant vivement*Oh ! Salut Deidara ! Bon, je vais y aller ... A plus Saku !  
moi : Mais, mais ... DEIDARA ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !  
Dei : Euh ... je crois que je vais courir là.  
moi : Crois moi, t'as intérêt …

___Je vais le tuer, je vais le TUER ! Il peut pas s'arrêter pour me laisser le frapper pas hasard ? 'tin, il court vite, il esquive vite surtout ! Merde ! Gaara va bientôt rentrer !_

Gaara : Stop ! Arrêtez !  
moi : Tu vas le payer ! Reviens ici salopard !  
Dei : Mais oui, mais oui ...  
Gaara : ARRETEZ BORDEL !

___Ça doit bien être la première fois que Gaara s'énerve ..._

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? Donnez moi vos avis, et laissez des p'tites reviews, même des grandes d'ailleurs ! siiiiiivouuuuuplaîîîîîîîîîît !**

**Aller, à la semaine prochaine ! =)**

**Macklefreez**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ne l'oublie pas

**Shalut ! =) Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Parce que j'aime instaurer un peu de suspens, vous aurez aujourd'hui le récit des vacances de Tema et Saku. Qui vont rencontrer des gens ... interessant pour l'une et se confronter à d'autres problèmes pour l'autre.**

**Temi-Chan : Merci pour ta review ! Pour Ino, il faudra patienter un peu. Pour les reviews, tu as raison, heureusement que t'es là ! Je t'annonce avec regrets que je vais faire une pause dans la fic, de 2-3 semaines minimum, le temps pour moi de réfléchir à son possible avenir, et s'il existe, d'écrire le prochain chapitre ! Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** Ne l'oublie pas ...**

**POV Sakura :**

moi : Ça y est ! Enfin arrivée ! Wouaouh ! C'est vraiment magnifique ...  
... : Oui, tout à fait d'accord.  
moi : Qui êtes vous ?!  
... : Je suis un guide, celui chargé de s'occuper de vous. Kimimaro Kaguya. Enchanté.  
moi : Ah ! Euh ... bonjour. Moi c'est Sakura Haruno mais vous le savez déjà je suppose.  
Kim : Oui, exact.  
moi : Je voulais vous voir …

___Nous avons bavardé pendant un moment. J'ai appris que Kimimaro travaille ici l'été, en tant que guide, pour payer ses études, on a le même âge. En plus d'être assez mignon il est intelligent ... Il veut devenir médecin ! Comme moi._

Kim : Par quoi commençons nous mademoiselle ?  
moi : J'aimerais faire le tour de ces rizières, si c'est possible bien sûr et surtout, appelez-moi Sakura !

_Je déteste que l'on m'appelle "mademoiselle », ça fait princesse, au-dessus des autres. Et moi je suis pas vantarde, quoique ... _

Kim : Mais bien sûr madem ... Sakura !  
moi : J'aime mieux ça ...

_5 heures et une dizaines de pauses plus tard ..._

moi : Dites, ça ce voit pas comme ça mais elles sont sacrément grandes ces rizières !  
Kim : Bah en même temps, on vient de faire 15km ...  
moi : Quoi ?! Bah punaise, j'aurais marché aujourd'hui, c'est le cas de le dire !  
Kim : Ça c'est sûr ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi longtemps. D'habitude, ils crient "STOP !" au bout de 3 km ...  
moi : Hahahahaha !

___Je commence à vraiment bien l'aimer ce Kimimaro avec ces magnifiques yeux verts ... Il est craquant !_

Kim : *pensées* _Génial, si j'arrive à la faire rire j'ai peut-être une chance ! Mais elle a peut-être un copain ?! Ce serait logique, elle est tellement belle, tellement intelligente. Ses grands yeux verts me font fondre ... Finalement, on a pas mal de points communs._

___Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, on a l'impression qu'il veut me bouffer, ça fait froid dans le dos ..._

Kim : Euh … On fait quoi maintenant ?  
moi : Dormir ! J'suis crevée, je rentre à l'hôtel si ça te déranges pas.  
Kim : Oh non, bien sûr que non.  
moi : Alors à demain ! A ... 9h !  
Kim : Ok. A demain mademoiselle.  
moi : ...

**[...]**

*Dring-dring*

moi : Bon, debout Saku ! Il faut se dépêcher de retrouver Kim !

___Ca fait environ 3 semaines que c'est la même routine, tous les matins sauf que je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi, pour la rentrée. Je suis partie assez tard en vacances. C'est dommage, je pars après-demain et c'est le dernier jour que je vois Kim. Il va me manquer ! C'est devenu un ami. Pourquoi dois-je partir ?! Mais en même temps, Sasuke et Tema commencent vraiment à me manquer ... En rentrant, il va me rester 1 semaine. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre pendant cette semaine ? J'ai déjà fais tous mes devoirs !_

Kim : Salut Sakura ! Ça va ? C'est le dernier jour qu'on se voit ...  
moi : Et oui, c'est dommage. Tu vas me manquer ... Ainsi que ce magnifique paysage, hein ...  
Kim : Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ...

___Euh ... Pourquoi il se rapproche là, il veut m'embrasser ou quoi ?! Et pourquoi je bouge pas moi ?! Y'a un problème ! J'arrive pas ... à ... bouger .._

*Kiss*

___... Ouuuuuuffff ! C'est bon, il m'a juste fait une bisou sur la joue ... j'ai eu chaud ! Un peu plus et il m'embrassait !_

Kim : *pensée* _Merde ! Quel con ! J'ai pas eu le courage de le faire …_

___Je suis en train de me rendre compte que ... Je regrette qu'il m'ait pas embrassé … SAKURA, réveilles-toi ! Et Sasuke alors, t'en fais quoi ?!_

Kim : Euh ... bon, passons, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
moi : *encore perdue* Euh ... bah euh ... je sais pas ...  
Kim : Toi ?! Ne pas savoir ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?! Impossible !  
moi : ...  
Kim : Je vois, je t'ai déboussolé ...  
moi : Nan ! C'est pas du tout ça !  
Kim : Ah bon ?! C'est quoi alors ?  
moi : C'est euh ... Je trouve pas d'excuses …  
Kim : *pensée* _Là ! Elle ferme les yeux, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

*Smack*

moi : ?!  
Kim : Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû ...  
moi : Mais si ! Enfin, non ... mais ...  
Kim : Non, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber ...  
moi : Non ! Attends …

POV Tema :

___J'avais oublié quelle tête avait ma chambre ... Enfin, notre chambre. Celle de Suna que je partageais avec mon frère. On a chacun notre lit mais ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et tant mieux. Suna ... Notre ville natale n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis notre départ. On est revenu au village du sable pour l'été, mais surtout parce qu'on y a été OBLIGÉ !_

... : Temari !  
moi : Oui Sasori ?  
Saso : Grand-père veut te voir !  
moi : J'arrive !

___Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le vieux ... Oh ! Ca rime ! Pourquoi il veut me parler ? Ça fait 2 semaines qu'on est là et il a plus parlé aux murs qu'à moi ! Il me reste encore 1 mois avant de me barrer, j'en rêve toutes les nuits ..._

... : Ah ! Enfin !  
moi : Yo !  
... : Un peu de respect ! Je suis le chef de Suna j'te rappelle !  
moi : Oui Grand-père ...  
G-p : Z_z rzzz ... rzzz ... rzzz …

_… __Il devint gâteux le vieux … Il s'endort plus vite qu'un Shikamaru qui vient de passer une nuit blanche ! C'est impossible, je sais, mais au moins tout le monde comprend ..._

moi : Grand-père. Grand-père !  
G-p : Hein ? ... Temari ? Ah oui ! Ca y'est, j'me souviens. Donc je voudrais que tu reconsidère ton choix à ...  
moi : Propos de celui à qui tu veux me marier ?! C'est NON !  
G-p : Je savais que tu dirais ça ...  
moi : Nan … ? ... Ça fait juste 3 milles fois que tu me le demandes, et je répondrais toujours non !  
G-p : Ce n'est plus un problème ...  
moi : C'est vrai ?!  
G-p : Oui, car tu te mariera avec de gré ou de force ...  
moi : Impossible.  
G-p : Et pourquoi cela ma petite fille ?  
moi : Parce que ... Quand j'étais petite, tu m'as appris à écouter son cœur, et maintenant il me dit que ce n'est pas Suigetsu que j'aime ...  
G-p : Et ton cœur dois aussi te dire de respecter le dernier vœux de ton père.  
moi : ...  
G-p : Il voulait ton bien. Moi aussi je le veux. C'est pour ça que nous voulons te marier à Suigetsu. C'est un jeune homme charmant, il prendras soin de toi, tu verras.  
moi : *en pleurs* Si toi et papa vous vouliez mon bien, vous me laisserez vivre avec un homme que j'aime !

*clac*

___J'ai claqué la porte de toutes mes forces ... Je ne veux plus retourner dans cette salle du "trône". Elle me dégoûte, c'est là que nous avons appris, mon frère et moi, le décès de nos parents._

... : Temari ?!  
moi : Sasori ...  
Saso : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
moi : Nan, c'est rien. T'inquiète ...  
Saso : T'es sûre ?  
moi : Mais oui je suis sûre ...  
Saso : Ok j'te laisse. *déposant un baiser sur mon front* Si t'as besoin de moi je suis dans le parc d'accord ?  
moi : Euh ... d'accord.

___Wouaouh ... Ça le change complètement d'être ici. Mais c'est vrai que, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il était toujours là pour moi. Même si on se dispute souvent, il ne veut pas que je sois malheureuse. Il ne veut pas que je pleure pour que nos parents soient fiers de lui ... Papa ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de nous mais je pense que nos parents, de là où ils sont, veillent sur nous et sont heureux de ce que nous sommes devenus tout les deux ..._

**[...]**

___Encore une petite semaine avant de rentrer chez nous et 2 avant la rentrée ... Suigetsu est passé me voir une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il est de plus en plus sympa, presque gentil ... Je commence à le considérer comme un ami mais Shika me manque ! Je sais plus comment repousser Suigestu, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, avant c'était tout le contraire._

... : Temari !  
moi : *murmurant* Pas lui ...  
... : Quoi ?  
moi : Bonjour Suigetsu.  
Suig : Ca va ?  
moi : Ouai, bof ... j'ai un peu mal à la tête.  
Suig : Tu veux te reposer ? Je peux partir si tu veux.  
moi : Oui ! S'il-te-plaît.  
Suig : D'accord. J'te laisse, repose-toi bien.  
moi : Merci …

___J'ai surtout mal au cœur. Il est si gentil, je pense qu'il va me manquer. Enfin bref ..._

*Brrr ... brrr*

___Ah ! Mon portable !_

moi : Choji ! J'allais m'endormir, bordel !  
... : Tu te trompe un chouïa là ...  
moi : Shi ... Shika ?!  
Shika : Lui-même, pour vous servir ... Enfin non, pas à ce point-là quand même !  
moi : Ouais, ouais. Euh, pourquoi t'appelles avec le portable de Choji ?  
Shika : J'ai plus de crédit et je voulais ... euh ...  
moi : Oui ? Quoi ?  
Shika : Ben, te parler, entendre ta voix quoi ...  
moi :Tu ... tu me manques ...  
Shika : ?! Euh, moi aussi tu me manques ...Enfin tout les autres aussi, à part Choji, que j'ai vu quasi tous les jours et cette chose qui me sert de frère ...  
moi : Ouais, moi il me manque pas du tout Naruto !  
Shika : ... Bon bah ...  
moi : Salut. Bisous.  
Shika : Salut ! Kiss.

*Clac ... bip ... bip ... bip ...*

___Il m'a dit kiss ! Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que Suigetsu pourrait le ..._

**[...]**

___Plus que 2 jours avant de partir. J'ai déjà fait ma valise depuis 1 semaine. Grand-père m'a rappelé à la salle du "trône" 2 fois. J'ai été obligée d'y aller et je sais pas comment, mais il a appris que Shika m'a appelé. Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles à Suna ... Je comprend pourquoi Grand-père leur parle …_

_*Toc toc *_

Moi : Oui ? … : Désolé de vous déranger.

___Encore un des serviteurs de grand-père, je déteste avoir des gens à mon service comme ça._

Serviteur : Kazekage vous attends dans la salle du trône, mademoiselle.

Moi : Bien sûr, j'arrive.

___Qu'est ce qu'il a, encore ! J'étais en train de faire ma valise. Enfin, j'étais en surtout en train de vérifier que j'avais bien tout._

G-p: Ah, te voilà, Temari. On n'attendait plus que toi.

_Que moi ? Ah oui, Saso est là, je ne l'avais pas vu ! Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? Oh je le sens mal ..._

G-p: J'ai décidé que le temps était venu pour moi de laisser ma place.

Moi : Comment ça tu ...

G-p : Ton frère est maintenant, et ce jusqu'à sa mort, ou sa démission, le nouveau Kazekage de Suna. La cérémonie d'investiture aura lieu dans 2 semaines. Evidemment, en tant qu'héritière directe, tu te dois d'être là.

Moi : Mais ...

G-p : Et comme tu auras 18 ans dans 10 jours ...

_Nan ... Il va pas oser quand même ..._

G-p : ... J'ai également décidé que ton mariage aurait lieu en même temps.

_... Je me sens mal ..._

* * *

**Bon ... Voilà ! Comme dit précédemment, j'annonce officiellement que cette fic' est interrompu. Pour une durée de 2-3 semaines minimum. Le temps pour moi de décider si elle a un avenir, et si oui d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse, mais devant cette ... absence quasi-complète d'avis de votre part, je me demande si cette fiction a vraiment lieu d'être. Et comme on arrive à la fin des chapitres que contenait la fic' d'origine. Bah ... j'en profite.**

**Voilà... A bientôt j'espère.**

**Macklefreez**


End file.
